vongopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Top 666
right|thumb|[[Misiek co miesiąc prowadził dla galaktyki kolejne wydanie programu]] Galactic Top 666 - to galaktyczna lista przebojów prowadzona przez legendarnego Miśka, aktualizowana co miesiąc i zawierająca 666 najpopularniejszych utworów muzycznych słuchanych w całej galaktyce. Za pośrednictwem Holonetu obywatele, bez względu na akuratnie rządzącą opcję polityczną, śledzili najnowsze doniesienia muzyczne, głosując na swoje propozycje za pomocą systemu audiotele. Podobno listę oglądał sam Shedao Shai, acz jest to niepotwierdzone. Wśród najdłużej goszczących na liście utworów występowały: # Palpatine - "In my secret life" # Obi-Wan Kenobi - "I've got the power" # Lama Su feat. Taun We - "Deszcze niespokojne" # Darth Maul - "In the Shadows" # Owen Lars - "Stary Owen farmę miał" # Darth Vader - "I'm still alive!" # Palpatine - "600 Voltów" # Anakin Skywalker - "Pozwól mi lepszym być" # Padme Amidala - "I will always love you" # Gwiazda Śmierci - "Boom!" # Watto - "Gdybym był bogaty" # Szturmowcy - "Słodkiego miłego życia" # Quinlan Vos - "Jak zapomnieć" # Chewbacca - "Jungle Boogie" # Yoda - "Zielone ludki" # Eopie feat. Jar Jar Binks - "This is a new shit" # Padme Amidala - "Like a Virgin" # Rebelia - "Revolution" # Gunganie - "Whiskey in the Jar Jar" # Palpatine - "Join me" # Han Solo feat. Chewbacca - "We are the friends" # Wedge Antilles feat. Święty Mikołaj - "We wish you a merry X-Wing" # Oola - "Tańcz, głupia tańcz" # Anakin Skywalker - "Niepokorny" # Vua Rapuung - "Shame" # Xizor - "Black Sun" # Mon Calamari - "Yellow submarine" # Bail Organa - "Wolność Słowa" # Palpatine - "My immortal" # Sebulba feat. Anakin Skywalker - "Nas nie dogonjat" # Luke Skywalker - "Bo tutaj jest jak jest" # Tuskeni - "Nie ma wody na pustyni" # Jar Jar Binks - "Kiedy rozum śpi" # Yuuzhan Vong - "Wciąż bardziej obcy" # Yoda - "Wesołe jest życie staruszka" # R2-D2 & C-3PO - "Zawsze tam gdzie ty" # Klony - "In the army now" # Anakin Skywalker - "In my dreams" # Beru Lars - "Marchewkowe pole" # Eskadra Łotrów - "Chariots of fire" # Shmi Skywalker - "Wish You Were Here" # Han Solo & Chewbacca - "Sokoła cień" # Thrawn feat. The Chiss - "I'm Blue" # Kai Hudorra - "Throwing It All Away" # Klony - "Biała Armia" # Darth Vader - "My Last Breath" # Kyp Durron - "Fat Old Sun" # Karmazynowi Gwardziści - "Czerwony jak cegła" # Ackbar - "Co powie ryba" # Dass Jennir - "Boulevard of broken dreams" # Han Solo feat. Karbonit - "Frozen" # Padme Amidala - "Bring me to life" # Jabba - "Gangsta's paradise" # Rozkaz 66 - "Kill'em all" # Palpatine - "Master of Puppets" # Jabba - "Najbardziej chciany bandyta w galaktyce" # Mon Mothma - "Leather Rebel" # Darth Maul - "Painkiller" # Aurra Sing - "Ballada o krwi prawdziwej" # 501 Legion - "Idź przodem" # Yoda & Padawani ze Świątyni - "Gdy nie ma dzieci" # Tarkin - "Trzy gwiazdy" # Darth Nihilus - "Drain You" # Palpatine - "Ja tu jeszcze wrócę" # Corran Horn feat. Shedao - "Krew Boga" # Jedi Strike Team & Palpatine - "Jedna taka szansa na sto" # Mace Windu - "Czarny chleb i czarna kawa" # Han Solo & Chewbacca feat. Sebulba - "Speed King" # Rebelia - "Strzelaj lub emigruj" # Rebelia - "Children of the Revolution" # Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu - "Zabiłem go" # Rada Jedi - "Spokój w głowach" # Mistrz Zao - "Outsider" Kategoria: Programy rozrywkowe